Mes rêves sont ce que j'ai de mieux
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: OS, POV Hiei. Parce que Hiei aime Kurama. Mais c'est Kurama. Et lui, il n'est que Hiei.


**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous, YYH ne m'appartient pas.

**Pairing :** Hiei x Kurama

**Note :** OS écrit dans le cadre des 24h du FoF sur le thème « rêve ». En fait, un thème est donné toutes les deux heures et le but du jeu est d'écrire une fic sur ledit thème pendant le temps imparti. Si ça vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP !

Comme toujours, les pensées sont en_ italique_.

* * *

><p><strong>Mes rêves sont ce que j'ai de mieux<strong>

Hiei, comme presque tous les soirs, était installé dans un arbre du Ningenkai, en face de la fenêtre de Kurama.

Le légendaire Yôko Kurama, démon renard tant redouté au Makai, et tant convoité par le jaganshi.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a six ans et s'étaient alors alliés pour dérober les trésors du Monde Spirituel, et Hiei était tombé sous le charme.

Les yeux du jaganshi, bien caché dans le feuillage touffu du grand cerisier, glissaient sur la peau de pêche du kitsune qui se changeait.

_Que tu es beau._

_Kurama, j'aime tes cheveux chatoyants comme le soleil couchant et tes yeux d'un vert si profond._

_Je pourrai m'y noyer, m'y perdre pendant des heures, jamais je ne m'en lasserai._

_Si tu savais comme j'aime te regarder, combien j'aimerai caresser ta peau de nacre, la parcourir de mes mains, de mes lèvres._

_Surtout les endroits les mieux gardés de toi, je te veux tout entier, rien qu'à moi._

_Je veux pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser et te faire l'amour._

_Mais tu es le légendaire Yôko Kurama, et moi je ne suis que l'Enfant Maudit du Royaume de Koorime, alors, je sais que je ne peux que rêver._

_Car je sais que tu es trop bien pour moi, mon amour._

_Moi qui n'aurais jamais du naître je suis l'enfant du blasphème, l'incarnation du péché._

_J'ai été banni du royaume de ma mère et de ma sœur._

_On m'a toujours dénigré, regardé de haut, montré du doigt._

_Mais pas toi. Toi, tu m'as accepté tel que je suis._

_Moi qui ne suis rien d'autre qu'un assassin, un homme dont personne ne veut._

_Si ce n'est pour le plaisir de goûter à l'interdit._

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer, je suis fou de toi, tu es ma raison de vivre._

_Tu es mon amour, mon doux, mon tendre, mon merveilleux amour._

_Mais tu m'es interdit, inaccessible._

_Je ne te mérite pas._

_Je n'ai pas le droit._

_Le moindre de tes sourires me transporte de joie._

_Tu es magnifique._

_Tes muscles délicatement sculptés dansent sous la soie blanche de ta peau._

_Je me fais violence pour ne pas briser les chaînes qui me retiennent loin de toi._

_Car je sais que si je le fais, je risquerais de te perdre à tout jamais._

_Et je préférerais mourir que de te perdre._

_Car alors mon destin changerait du tout au tout._

_Plus gris que celui de mes jours, rien ne serait plus gris, pas même un ciel de pluie._

_Plus noir que le noir de mon cœur, la Terre en profondeur n'aurait pas sa noirceur._

_Oh mon tendre amour, si tu savais._

_Plus fort que mon amour pour toi, la mer, même en furie, ne s'en approche pas._

_Plus vide que mes jours sans toi, aucun gouffre sans fond ne s'en approchera._

_Te voir te dévêtir ainsi est une véritable torture._

_Mais c'est un spectacle que je ne manquerais pour rien au monde._

_Voir la chemise glisser lentement de tes épaules en découvrant ce sublime trésor._

_Voir tes mains se promener sur tes hanches pour venir déboutonner le jean_

_Le voir descendre et révéler tes fesses rondes et tes belles jambes nerveuses._

_Et le moment le plus secret, le plus rare, quand tu te retrouves nu, est celui que j'espère le plus fort._

_Je me dépêche de te détailler, je sais que cet instant sera furtif._

_Tu traînes ce soir, tu sembles pensif._

_Dans mes rêves les plus fous, je suis cet objet de ta pensée._

_Douce utopie._

_La vie est loin d'être un rêve._

_Je ne sais à qui tu penses en souriant ainsi_

_Je ne peux hélas que rêver._

_Tu ne seras jamais mien ailleurs que dans mes rêves._

_Alors ils sont ce que j'ai de mieux._

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>he **E**nd :')

C'est tout a fait dans la continuité de _Ai shiteru watashi no Koorime_, une de mes anciennes fics POV Kurama. C'est kawaii, triste aussi, pauvre Hiei.

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce petit OS ! :-) J'espère que ça vous a plu :-)

Merci à celles et à ceux qui laissent des reviews ! :D


End file.
